Thoron
Thoron (トローン Torōn, also known as Tron in some fan translations) is a powerful Thunder Magic spell in the Fire Emblem Series. This spell essentially serves as a class buster against Dragon tribe Laguz in the Tellius Series, where its high Might and Hit Rate allows it user to inflict copious amounts of damage upon them with the utmost precision. Although this tome is slightly more expensive than its counterparts Bolganone and Tornado in terms of its Cost Per Use, its Might is considerably higher than both variants. The Thoron tome is also known as Lightning (ライトニング Raitoningu) in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. In Fire Emblem Fates, Thoron is the personal tome of the avatar from Fire Emblem: Awakening; Robin. It can only be obtained by scanning the Robin amiibo and it cannot be removed from his inventory. However, Thoron replicas are available whenever Robin is manning the armory in My Castle, though they are not as powerful as the original. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Thoron |Magic |6 |21 |13 |100% |10% |1-2 |3 |1,950 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Thoron |Magic |12 |21 |12 |100% |10% |1-2 |3 |2,100 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Thoron | Thunder |A |50 |20 |70% |1-2 |7 |12,000 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Thoron | Thunder |A |10 |18 |70% |20% |1-2 |9 |? |2,200 | -- |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Lightning | Thunder |8 |25 |9 |90% |0% |1-2 |7 |3,000 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Thoron | Thunder |A |20 |10 |85% |5% |1-2 |7 |2 |2,200 |Effective against Dragon tribe Laguz. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Thoron | Thunder |S |20 |9 |65% |5% |1-2 |7 |2 |3,200 |Effective against Dragon tribe Laguz. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Thoron | Tome |C |21 |13 |100% |10 |1-2 |4* |2 |2,100 | -- |} *'' Shadow Dragon only, as weight is negligible in ''Shin Monshō no Nazo. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening | Thoron | Tome |B |25 |14 |65% |10% |1-2 |? |2,200 | -- |} Fire Emblem Fates |Thoron | Tome |E |Infinite |12 |70% |10% |0 |1-2 |? |0 |Locked to Robin. Critical Evade +5, Resistance +3. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Inventory |Gotoh |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 17 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventories |'Book 2:' Ellerean • Nyna |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |Ishtore (Ch. 7) - Provided that Tailto's copy of the tome has not been inherited. |- |Inventory |Tailto |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventory |Eyrios |- |Steal |Kempf (Ch. 11) • Eyrios and Kempf (Ch. 16A) • Mueller (Ch. 17A) • Gustav (Ch. 18 • Wolf (Ch. 19) |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Shops |M15 • Rimne |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 21 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Bargains |'Part 3:' Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventory |Gotoh |- |Visit |Ch. 14 - Village |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Inventories |Ellerean • Nyna |- |Event |Ch. 19 - End of chapter |- |Online Shop |Random selection daily; Only three copies may be purchased at any one time. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening |Dropped |Enemy Valkyrie (Ch. 24) |- |Armories |Mount Prism • Conqueror's Whetstone |- |Merchants |Demon's Ingle • Plegia Castle • Sage's Hamlet • Kidnapper's Keep |- |SpotPass |Nergal • Lyon • Ephraim • Elincia • Sigrun • Sephiran • Gharnef • Alm • Arvis • Sigurd • Seliph • Lilina • Narcian • Selena • Oliver |- |Double Duel |Defeat '''Ricken's Chosen' in order to obtain the tome as a reward. |} Non-Canon Appearances Thoron is a special move of Robin in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. It is the final form of Robin's Standard B move which takes 5 seconds to charge. Thoron appears exactly like it does in Awakening, manifesting as an extremely quick, horizontal bolt of lightning. It can pierce through multiple targets. Etymology The Thoron tome is most likely named after the Norse god of Thunder, Thor. Gallery File:Thoron (TCG).jpg|The Thoron tome, as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Lightning (TS Scroll).png|Artwork of the scroll of Lightning in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Thoron FE1.png|Thoron being used in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE3 Thoron.gif|Animation of an enemy Mage casting Thoron on Julian in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Thoron Map (FE4).png|Map animation of Teeny casting Thoron on Sieben in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Tron.png|An enemy mage casting Thoron on Salem in Thracia 776. File:Lightning (TS Animation Still).png|Alicia casting Lightning on a Guardian Eye in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. FIle:Thoron (FE9).png|Ilyana casting Thoron on an enemy Cat in Path of Radiance. File:Thoron (FE10).png|Ilyana casting Thoron on Goran in Radiant Dawn. File:Thoron (FE11).jpg|Merric casting Thoron on a Khadein Mage in Shadow Dragon. File:FE12 Thoron.png|Thoron in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Thoron Tome (FE13).png|Miriel wielding the tome of Thoron in Awakening. File:Thoron (FE13).jpg|Maribelle casting Thoron on an enemy Sniper in Awakening.